


I Come Back To The Place You Are

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s06e01 NSF Thurmont, Episode: s06e02 The Birnam Wood, Episode: s06e03 Third Day Story, Episode: s06e04 Liftoff, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-21
Updated: 2008-03-21
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "You've got that innocent face Sparky, and that lawyer wit.  You might get away with it."





	I Come Back To The Place You Are

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: The series title translates into Love and Duty, and will chronicle the Seaborns' life at the end of the Bartlet Administration. This is for Ryan, who makes me laugh.  


* * *

Sam slid into bed as thunder cracked in the sky above him. He lay on his back, knowing that sleep would not come immediately. The Deputy Communications Director closed his eyes anyway. He exhaled and let his hands rest on his stomach. It was still churning. His heart still raced; Sam could not get his brain to stop processing thoughts.

Leo McGarry survived a massive heart attack and double bypass surgery. The doctors hoped he would recover, even if never again reaching his full vigor. Right now, they were just trying to get him through the next week. While the entire situation was almost too surreal for Sam to comprehend, something else struck him. How long had Leo been unwell before his body turned on him? The past year and a half since Sam returned to the White House was trying.

Defeats, infighting, crushing disappointments, and Bingo Bob…this was not the dream they had while sipping beer in the Manchester Motel and talking about what would happen if they went all the way. No one would ever have expected their fearless leader to stumble, heartbroken and crushed, into the woods of the Presidential retreat and almost die on them. Sam half-expected his cell phone to ring any minute and have some voice tell him Leo did not make it.

What would CJ do if she lost her husband? The husband who named her White House Chief of Staff in his stead. This did not make everyone happy but Leo spoke his mind. Sam knew that Josh felt overlooked by the move, though his best friend would not talk to him much about it. Sam agreed with Leo’s decision though.

Toby and the President would kill each other. He himself would never be able to tell the President that he was wrong, needed to listen, or some of the other things a Chief of Staff would have to. Sam was actually surprised Nora did not get the job. He knew they needed her exactly where she was, in the thick of things. Someone had to hold the barbarians at the gate.

CJ knew how to take care of Jed Bartlet with the love of a daughter, but also how to get in his face if she had to. She had cultivated a high wire act over the years practically to perfection. Also, if she was looking after the White House she would not be in a GW hospital room losing her mind. The doctors and nurses would do their jobs and CJ McGarry would do hers. Sam would make sure he did everything he could to help. Right now that meant getting some rest. He did not know if that would happen.

Lightning came and rain fell harder; the Deputy shivered and pulled his sheet up. When his wife cuddled close, his arms instinctually went around her body.

“When did you get in?” she whispered, hardly coming out of her sleep.

“I honestly don’t know, nor do I know how long I've been lying here. I do know that you feel so good. I'm willing to overlook the tee shirt.”

“It does not have to stay on.”

“You're barely awake.”

“But I've missed you.” Tish replied.

He had been a ghost these past six days. Probably longer, if Sam counted the time at Camp David trying to broker a peace he was sure his lifetime would never see.

“Me too, honeybug.”

“Did you kiss your children?”

He had not, quickly adding that to the list of reasons he was a bad father. Vivi and Gray just recently celebrated their first birthday in a simple but family-filled party at his in-laws. Melinda was almost two and a half. Sam hoped and prayed he was not missing too much. Getting out of bed to kiss them now seemed too little, too late.

“I'm sorry Tishy.”

“Shh.” She put her hand on his stomach; felt the tension knots there. “Its alright, you can see them in the morning before you leave.”

“For a few minutes. I'm going to kill Toby.”

“Why?”

“He roped me back in…I should be enjoying time with you and the children.”

“I guess you want to kill me too.”

“I thought about it but the spouse is always the prime suspect.”

“You’ve got an innocent face Sparky, and that lawyer wit. You might get away with it.”

Sam pulled her close. They shared a passionate kiss before Sam sighed.

“You are safe and sound, Mrs. Seaborn. Toby is still a question mark.”

“Daddy visited Leo today. He said he um…”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded.

“I still feel as if we might lose him.” Tish did not want to say that aloud.

“We all feel that way. CJ is so amazing; I don’t know how she is not falling apart. If I ever lost you honeybug…I'm not entirely sure I could go on.”

“You would have to for the kids.”

“Mourning can be so selfish. Sometimes you forget that others are experiencing the loss too.”

Tish thought she would try to take CJ out to dinner soon. She needed her mind to be away from her ailing husband, two toddlers at home, and suddenly being the second most powerful person in the world. It would be the least she could do. Bartlet Administration wives needed to stick together.

“Wanna hear something pretty sad?” Sam asked. “I really want to make love…my mind is on fire. My body is already asleep.”

“I will still be here in the morning.” his wife said.

“I have to get up pretty early.”

“I set my alarm early because I wanted to get on the treadmill before waking the kids. Your exercise sounds like more fun.”

“I love you.” The Deputy Chief of Staff was mumbling now, exhaustion setting in. The pistons in his brain flickered and finally went out like candles on a windy night.

“I love you too Sam Seaborn. You're going to need some time off soon.”

“The holiday, I promise. I…”

“Stop talking and go to sleep. C’mere.”

They switched positions so that Sam could curl up in her arms. Tish kissed his forehead as his body relaxed against hers. She knew the way he breathed; he was sound asleep in less than five minutes. Tish held onto him, telling God how grateful she was that he was her husband. She promised to do her best never to take him for granted and to appreciate the life they built together. Finally, she said a prayer for Leo’s soul and wellbeing. She felt he still had much to live for and hoped God felt the same. His will would be done but she hoped that meant Leo would be with them a lot longer.

“In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost, amen.”

***


End file.
